Hourglass/Rainbow Deck
Overview This strategy relies on hourglasses and low-cost creatures in your rainbow deck. In a nutshell, rainbow decks outshine mono-color decks because they use quantum pillars, which generate 3 quantum each turn. If you're a rainbow deck, all elements are accesible to you, and every type of creature, shield, weapon, spell is at your disposal. For an hourglass/rainbow deck, it uses the core strategy of rainbow decks, but it allows you to go through the deck quicker. Most rainbow decks are 50-60 cards, which means the card you want could be anywhere in that pile, and it could take 50 turns to show up. But if you had 4 hourglasses, you could potentially draw 4 creatures every turn, and play them all (since they're all low cost, i.e. lycans, spirits, graboids). 4 threatening creatures per turn can easily overwhelm the opponent. Which is basically what this deck sets out to do. EDIT: If you want to see the power of an hourglass rainbow deck, face the Rainbow '''level 6 False God. Probably one of the hardest, if not THE hardest, level 6 Gods. '''Author's comments: I used to use this deck, it's probably one of the funnest decks I played because every game was different (as opposed to aether: dragon, PU, PU, PU) since it was rainbow and 60 cards, I drew completely different cards at the start of every game, but each game ended the same :D You gain so and so points. lol, jk. P.S. This deck might get squashed when it comes to top50 decks, but it's fun versus level 3 and PVP. It also has some success going against level 6 gods. -Disaru The Cards * 60 cards or as scared girl suggested 42 *Quantum Pillars x20-23 *Golden Hourglasses x6 *Entropy: Lycanthropes, Maxwell's Demon (can kill all dragons except earth/light/aether/gravity), Dissipation shield (upgraded version, but non-upped is still good) * Poison Death: Bone wall (NERFED, but still good) Boneyards (mixed with fallen elves/druids) *Gravity: Otyugh (control), Armagio, Graviton Fireeater, gravity shield. *Earth: Graboid, Earthquake, Earth Artifact (not advised, chances are you wont get it first turn to prevent EQ), Plate armor (for otyughs), Pulverizer (control) * Life: Forest Spirit, Empathic Bond * Fire: Deflagration (control), Fire spirit, Rain of fire (control, use with bone shield), Farenheit (fire quanta does build up quickly in rainbow), Lava golem * Water: Freeze and mind flayers (control), Trident (EQ on wheels), Purify (never consistantly useful the space is better spent on Empathic bonds or miracles instead) * Light: Miracle, Morning Star, powering Sundails * Air: FFQ, Owl eye (control) flying weapon (only if you have multiple weapons) * Time: Golden Hourglasses, Reverse Time (control), Anubis (immortalize all your creatures), Eternity (control), Sundails (a must imo even if it has been nerfed) * Darkness: Steal (control), Drain Life (for masteries) * Aether: Dimensional Shield, Parallel Universe, Quintessence As you can see, you've got a ton of options to use in a rainbow deck (there's other cards you can use of course, these are the cards I usually liked in my deck). Common offense: lycans, graboids, forest spirits, FFQ, lava golem Common control: deflag, steal, otyugh, freeze (or artic squid), reverse time (or eternity) Common shields: dim shield, dissipation shield (upgraded), bonewall Strategy The great thing about rainbow decks, is that they can have a million different strategies. But I'll outline my own rainbow deck's strategy: Use the hourglasses (you can even add time pillars if you want to play/use multiple hourglasses early on). My philosophy: Everything you can do in a game is based on the cards in your hand and 1 card you draw every turn (which is why eternity/RT is so effective, since it prevents you from drawing new cards if it keeps reversing). If you can draw even 2 cards per turn, you can do twice as much as your opponent. There are definitely faster decks than rainbow decks (mono-aether), which is why I put a lot of bone shields (3), dimensional shields (4), to prevent damage while my quantum builds up and while I draw more and more cards The reason why a lot of my cards were shields was that this deck is practically invincible after several turns. If you've ever had a rainbow deck, you should know your quantum in each element can rise up to 10-100+ quantum each. At this point, you can summon every creature you draw. If you're drawing AND playing 3-4 creatures every turn, the end is near. But you need to delay the game for ~10 turns to get to this point. After this, you'll be invincible. (But I advise against solely relying on dissapation shield, my deck was more offense than sitting and waiting till my opponent decked out). I played Mark of Light. For the very reason that my deck was also stocked with miracles (which was a key card), which delayed/prolonged the game while my quantum built, but also helped me get masteries. You can also play Mark of Time (for multiple hourglasses, you need the quanta). You can choose your mark depending on which creatures are your main cards, e.g. People play Mark of Air if FFQs are main offense, etc. As my deck was a shield and delay deck, you can use a lot of growth creatures that grow over time while your shields are up. My favorite ones are forest spirits, but the new cards - lava golem (my new favourite) and graviton fireeater - are very powerful as well. Lycans and Graboids are for quick offense, but they're capped. I felt like FFQ was basically a growth creature as well, growing +3/0 damage-wise each turn by fireflies. NOTE: Make sure you don't draw too much cards, watch your limit. Even with 60 cards, its easy to deck out with 6 hourglasses out. Weaknesses *Fire Shield Some common rainbow creatures (lycan, fire spirit) start out as 1/1, so it would die before using its ability. This can be solved by deflag/steal. *Otyugh Same reason as fire shield (initially low-health creatures). Use control cards or your own otyughs :) *Earthquake What pillar deck ISN'T vulnerable to EQ? Rainbow decks are vulnerable, because destroying 1 QP is like destroying 3 pillars, let alone what 3QP. Enchant Artifact can help with this. Comments If you've tried out the deck, let me know what you think, what improvements/cards you've added, any weaknesses/strategies you've figured out while playing it: *I just started playing Elements a day ago and I'm having a lot of fun with this deck. The use of low cost but powerful with growth creatures makes this deck a lot of fun and gives you a lot of room to play around. I have a good bit of trouble with fire decks because of rain of fire and such but other than that, I usually have a chance against anyone. It seems based on luck a lot of the time, but when luck is on your side it's a very satisfying deck. *Yeah, it's very luck-based, more so than other decks (because you get quanta you don't need, etc). It's also very hard to get all the rares mentioned in the deck. It starts out sloooow. Just not quite my taste, I usually use a mono-earth deck which should defeat t50 decks. *Because of the problem mentioned in the comment above me i play a hourglass Rainbow deck with 30-40 cards so your speed goes up and you draw your rares faster. *I still think this deck has a lot of potential after all 50 cards become elite it would be very scary. *I just started playing and was using a stock deck with a few added cards and was having massive trouble with level 2 but since I started moving towards rainbow deck, I can take level 2 no problem. Very good deck, very helpful. *This kind of deck is very similar to the one I got myself spontaneously, although with a different selection of cards. It is a lot of fun playing a different game every time. A crucial difference is that I don't use hourglass but sundial for my draw-accelerating needs (because of my mark of light and my novas, guaranteed protection for the very early rounds!). Of course, that means I draw much much less, but on the other hand it's one of the best shields I've seen, protecting even from momentum creatures. Other difference: I like to make my weapons fly when I need to use more than one at the same time, as I enjoy keeping and using most of the weapons I get. *This is not particularly a comment about this deck, but I've been experimenting and I found out that you can add time pillars and hourglasses to any mono-coloured deck, improving it's potential majourly. I've had a 15 time cards 35 dark cards vamp deck that has a nice 70 % chance (if not more) against level 5 enemies getting mastery a nice 80% of each win... also, if ure looking for rares and upgrades, try beating level 5 decks, why? Cuz I got a nice 82 coins (mastery + 2 spins) and 2 morning stars (yes, the light rare weapons), so basically, if id sell that id have 390 coins in one match... very good money :). *After playing a lot with FFQ + mono aether decks I found them to be very repetitive, so i switched to a rainbow which as metioned above is very luck based and makes grinding (slightly) easier as you never really know how things will pan out, however bad initial draws are very frustrating, if you have no pillars in your starting draw I suggest you quit and try again. *The key to a strong rainbow are your elite cards, Upgrade your weapons then as a priority, Quantum Pillars, and upgrades that lower the cost of the cards, if you are using novas . Beware of rush fire and denial decks. *I object to the comment above. I say upgrading hourglass is the top priority as it reduces the time quantum consumed. That is critical in the beginning game since rainbow decks are the weakest there. *I use a deck similar to this but it's only 42 cards. I trimmed off alot of fat. I started off mark of time with lots of hour glasses and quintessent for my Elves and Otyughs but then I realised I didn't have enough for 6 dim sheilds, I didn't want to use wings or sundials as they've both been nerfed so I went Aether and switched from x2 quints to an Anubis. Worked out great so far. I've always found the Purify worth it, against some gods it saves the day and against the others it's just cheap healing, sometimes it's a good idea to use it on a creature like a poisoned Otyugh. You won't use water that much anyway but I like to have a mind flayer in for a little creature control, sometimes the little guy will stop a swarm of scarabs, firefly queens, maxwell's bastards whatever. Another little guy who can win games for you is Schrodingers cat, it's only one enthropy and it can create armys. I never use firefy queens or armagios, they're both good in the right deck but not in rainbow. Who needs fast growing monsters when you can create awesome mutants with imortal elves? Cut out the slack in your deck, can a card consistently help win games for you? If not think about taking it out -Gabe Category:Strategies